


Young and a Menace

by snoozingkitten



Series: Signature [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Rimming, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stanley Cup Champions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: Sidney and Geno enjoy being living legends, three time Stanley Cup Champions.





	Young and a Menace

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Fall Out Boy. 
> 
> I actually wanted to write this last year when they won, but lacked the free time, thankfully the boys gave me a chance to redeem myself.
> 
> All you really need to know is the working title was Kiss my Ass. Human Centipede a la Childish Gambino.

Sidney sat in his cart with the engine turned off and the radio on low in the idling stretch of pavement outside the international flights terminal. Please do not leave your vehicle unattended. Geno should have collected his bags by now. Sidney had been tracking the little plan’s flight across the Atlantic all day. Landed right on time, customs should be quick; Geno’s work visa unassailable. 

It was no time at all until Geno’s lanky legs were carrying him across the small road, hockey bag slung conspicuously over one shoulder, rolling suitcase trailing after him in the other. He looked tired but good, a little greasy from the transatlantic flight but always better in the flesh than through facetime. 

“Hey.” Sidney said a little lamely, presented with so much of Geno. 

Geno grunted, tossing his bag into the back seat and luggage into the trunk. 

“Good to see you too Sidney.” He mocked at him when Geno buckled himself into the passenger seat. He melted back against the headrest. 

Geno rolled his eyes with a soft smile, sliding one hand around the back of Sidney’s neck and tugging him into a wet kiss. 

“Miss you.” 

Sidney licked his bottom lip, just touching the tip of his tongue to the softness of Geno’s bottom lip in greeting. “Missed you too G.” 

It hadn’t been a full month that Geno spent in Europe. It wasn’t like Sidney didn’t have enough to do without him. None of them as fine as Geno though. 

Geno was quiet all the way home, head tilted toward the window listlessly. Sidney avoided what bumps he could, not wanting to jostle Geno more than necessary. He would sleep for about 4 hours to shake off the plane ride and wake up ravenous. He had the trip to and from Russia down to a science after all these years.

Sidney grabbed Geno’s things out of the back while Geno stumbled his way up to the front door. He was gone once Sidney got all his things into the foyer. He was probably already up in bed. Sidney rolled his eyes and wandered into the kitchen, channelling his anticipation into cooking a good welcome home meal. 

Four hours to the dot Geno stumbled his way down stairs showing off his molars in a jaw cracking yawn. He smiled sleepily, his face softened by pillow creases and crazy hair. “Good nap?” Sidney asked, taking in all of Geno, skinny ankles peeking out from sweats, long legs, long torso and wide shoulders. Familiar and beloved shapes. 

“Best, missed my bed.” 

“I know what you mean.” The house had been empty when he got back from Canada, but it was still theirs. He’d gone through opening windows and stocking the fridge. “I made you some food.” 

“Best wife.” Geno agreed, pulling a stool up to the kitchen bar and eyeing the percolating coffee maker appreciatively. “I think, after, take a shower to wash plane off and go back to bed.” He felt Geno’s assessing gaze down in his stomach, Pavlovian reaction to the look on his face. 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” 

Sidney served Geno up a big portion and tucked into his own food. He may have rushed it a little, too keyed up to really savour. He was already done putting the left-overs away and tidying up when Geno finally finished. Sidney had been trying not to loom over the breakfast counter too much. 

“Want me that much?” Geno teased him. 

Sidney shrugged, unashamed. 

“Help me wash up?” Geno stuck the tip of his tongue out playfully. Sidney wrapped an arm around his waist the other coming up to his nape drawing him into a kiss. Geno was still smiling against his mouth when Sidney touched his tongue to Geno’s chapped lips. He wasted no time turning the kiss slick and filthy. Geno’s big hands rested on his hips, squeezing softly and letting Sidney take what he wanted from his mouth. 

He couldn’t help a little tease, slipping his hand under the back of Geno’s shirt, sweeping a hand up the smooth planes of Geno’s back. The skin there was warm against his palm, the tips of his fingers. Geno sighed against his lips, pecking kisses to the corner of his mouth. He placed a kiss on the tip of Sidney’s nose with a cheeky little hum. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” Sidney decided. He didn’t want to get distracted with endless miles of Geno’s legs all naked and wet. He’d been waiting eagerly for this moment for a whole month. Teased endlessly via text. 

“Kay,” 

The master bathroom was filled with the sound of the shower running and Geno’s tuneless voice singing something in Russian. He hadn’t bothered to close the door as was his habit, Sidney could just barely smell his shampoo on the steam that poured out. 

Being a forward thinker, he straightened out the comforter all rucked up by Geno’s nap. Grabbed the sex pillow off the pile at the foot of the bed and tossed it onto the bed. The lube was tucked away in the side table, tangled with the chords of Geno’s favourite vibrator. That got tossed at the foot of the bed too. Sidney stripped his tshirt off and tossed it towards the chair next to the hamper. 

The shower stopped. Geno’s terrible singing continued. Sidney fished his phone out of his sweats and checked the alerts before leaving it safe on the bedside. The sink ran, the soft hush of Geno brushing his teeth. Sidney rocked forward onto his toes, back onto his heels. Fists clenching and unclenching at his side. 

Geno had a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair stuck up in all directions, wet curls refusing to be tamed. The month apart had done him well. Chest tanned softly, chest and arms thicker than when he had left. Gone was the playoff slimness. 

“Look like you want to eat me.” Geno said with a smirk, angling his hips a bit. 

“Always.” 

Geno laughed, stepping across the room towards him. “Why wait?” 

The towel was tossed directly at Sidney’s face, he caught it easily and tossed it over his shoulder just in time to meet Geno pushing him down onto the bed. He knelt above him, knees splayed wide to fit around his thighs. Damp skin against the rough material of his sweat pants. Sidney’s hands came up to rest against Geno’s hips, thumbs rubbing against the crests of the bone. Geno was still flushed from the heat of the shower, chest and shoulders a fetching bright pink. He was giving Sidney a lopsided smirk, shoulders back a little to show off the curve of his pecs. 

“I want to see it.” Sidney would not be deterred. 

Geno’s eyes fixed on his face. “Do you?” Like he hadn’t been teasing since he left. 

“Please.” Sidney urged Geno onto all fours with hands on his back, sliding them up to cup his face, holding his throat delicately, kissing him hard once he was within reach. He bit at Geno’s lip, just enough to make him feel it, sucking the sting away.

“Guess so.” 

Geno clambered off and further up the bed. Sidney wasted no time in flipping over, coming face to face with Geno’s ass. Hands and knees.

It hit him right in the stomach, stealing his breath away just like the first time and the time after that. Geno’s tan lines were ridiculously low, but still high enough that Sidney’s hastily scrawled signature was stark against the white of his ass. Right under that on the meat of his ass was: 

**Stanley Cup Champions 2009 2016 2017**

He rubbed his thumb against the tattoo. The 2017 was still a little raised, ink fresh. He leaned down and kissed the tattoo feeling possessive. 

Geno groaned low in his throat, going down on his elbows, presenting himself for Sid’s greedy gaze. Sidney’s blood felt like fire in his veins, face hot and flushed, mouth dry. He was helpless in the face of the urge to lick and touch. Tongue slipping over the numbers needled into the skin there, thumb brushing over his signature. Proof that Geno belonged to him on level deeper than the physical. 

“That’s so good G.” He moaned. 

The first tattoo had floored him, Geno hadn’t warned him. Not that he could be prepared for something like this, tangible evidence of how good they were together. Just more proof that their lives were inextricably tangled together. The two of them synergistic, pushing each other further and higher into legends. He had fucked Geno so hard neither of them could do anything but lay there limply. 

Geno just sighed, arching his back up so he ass was pressed more firmly against Sidney’s face. 

“I clean.” 

Sidney swallowed thickly. Geno could always read his play. 

“Good.” 

Sidney groped at Geno’s waist with his free hand, couldn’t stop licking at Geno’s smooth skin. Endless legs ended in an ass that just would not quit. 

“Don’t tease.” Geno groaned. 

“No.” 

Sidney fondled Geno’s half hard dick, tickling his fingers through dark pubic hair. Geno’s glutes clenched in reaction, firming under Sidney’s mouth deliciously. “That’s good G.” Sidney praised absently. He left a hickey on the other side, gnawing on pale skin until the imprint of his mouth was there like another tattoo, red around the edges and fresh. Geno’s cock plumped up under his hand. Smooth easy rhythm that he knew Geno liked, fingers playing with the sensitive head. 

When Geno was wriggling in his hold he left off on his dick. 

“Sid.” Geno hissed, annoyed. 

He chuckled. “Hold yourself open for me.” 

Geno made a strangled little sound in his throat. He had to adjust his knees a little, wider for stability. Sidney kicked his pants off, giving his erection a little tug for the shivers it set off in his skin, most of the way hard already. With his shoulders braced against the bedding he was able to reach behind himself, spreading himself open with one cheek in each hand. 

It was such a pretty picture. 

Geno jerked when Sidney licked over him. Broad sweep of his tongue, followed by a lick to Geno’s fingers just to keep him guessing. Shifting on his knees to get comfy Sidney licked again, just getting everything nice and wet. 

He lapped at Geno’s hole, just teasing little flicks of his tongue until Geno was breathing hard, thighs tense. He teased the tip of his index finger in; not deep enough to really feel it, just toying with the muscles there. Geno growled something that was lost in the bedding, but the threat came through clear enough. 

“Don’t move.” Sidney spoke, hot air over wet skin. Geno’s fingers tightened on his own ass keeping him spread for Sidney. 

He gave Geno a little taste of what he wanted, dipping his tongue into him pulling a startled sound out of Geno’s throat, transforming into a low groan as Sidney licked deeper inside of him. It was no secret that Geno was sensitive, always so desperate to get fucked. The position kept him from grinding back against Sidney’s face and risking breaking his nose. This way he could only take what Sidney wanted to give him. 

Sidney fucked him with his tongue leisurely, long strokes that tore little cries from Geno, most lost into the bedding he was chewing on. He pulled back just enough to scrape the edge of a tooth against Geno’s asshole making him shout. To give his jaw a break Sidney went back to licking at the bruise he’d left earlier. 

“Sid, Sid, please.” Geno begged. A quick check from between Geno’s spread legs found his cock hard, thick with blood was hot against his palm. 

Sidney answered by ducking in again, tongue fucking him faster. That had Geno shouting, body unable to curl on himself but twisting as much as he could without moving his hands. Saliva was running down his chin, and probably down Geno’s balls too, making his face feel all messy and wet. A quick spit was enough slick to press his finger in again, deeper this time. His own hand was getting in the way of sticking his tongue in there with it, so he settled for fucking Geno as deep as he could while mouthing at the tattoo. 

“Yes yes yes.” Geno moaned. 

Sidney fumbled blindly for the lube that he had tossed down here earlier, not wanting to move further from Geno than absolutely necessary. Sheer dumb luck had it near his knee, all but lost to a fold in the blanket. 

He sunk two fingers into Geno’s wet ass. Twisting them to spread the slick around. He was so tight every time, it was a miracle his cock even fit in there. Geno jerked, moaning shamelessly. Sidney wasn’t gentle with the prep, pulling his fingers out for more lube, Geno’s ass slick with saliva and slick, shining and just waiting for him. Two fingers again, rubbing against Geno’s prostate. Geno gave up, hands coming up so he had leverage to rock back against Sidney’s fingers. 

“Fuck Sid.” Geno gasped. 

Sidney was going to burn from the inside out. Watching Geno work his hips, fucking himself on two of Sidney’s fingers like it was his cock. Moaning shamelessly for his dick. 

“Yeah, I can do that.” 

Geno laughed, peering over his shoulder at him. Sidney blanketed him, clean hand coming up to wrap around Geno’s cheek pulling him in for an awkward angle kiss, rubbing his wet face on Geno’s cheek in retaliation for being laughed at. Geno tried to bit at his lips without crushing their faces together. It didn’t quite work. 

Sidney slicked up his dick, holding the base steady with one hand he held Geno’s shoulder with the other and slid into him in two smooth thrusts. Geno was tight around him, back arched into a sweet curve. 

“Fuck me.” Geno demanded in a tight voice, shoulders quaking. 

Who was he to deny his soulmate anything? Sidney grabbed at Geno’s thigh with his free hand, pushing it towards Geno’s chest to open him up better, let Sidney fuck him deeper. Geno shouted, hands fisted in the bedding, head hanging down whole body jolting with each drive. The room was alive with the sound of enthusiastic sex, Sidney’s own quiet grunts mixed with Geno’s tendency towards being more vocal, the slapping of skin on skin, squelch of his dick sinking into Geno’s wet hole over and over again. 

Sidney loved it, loved the competition and the single minded drive towards mutual orgasm. He loved how messy it could get, saliva drying on his face. Geno’s dick wet in his palm when he paused to grope him. 

Geno growled at him, bucking his hips to get Sidney back on track, he chuckled, hands going back to Geno’s hips to guide him into meeting each of Sidney’s thrusts. Geno made a sound that was would have been a sob had it not got caught in his throat. Sidney wasn’t having any of that. He grabbed both of Geno’s shoulders, forcing his spine to arch, head falling back with a shout. This way Sidney could hold him in place, driving into him harder. 

Geno was never going to last long like that, getting nailed into the bed. He was babbling, jumbled Russian tripping off his tongue, words stuttered. Sidney, bit down on his bottom lip, determined that Geno was going to come first. It had been a revelation to find out Geno could come just on his dick if they tried hard enough, something they were both shameless about. Geno had literally been made perfect for him. 

Geno groaned when he came, body tight for a moment, Sidney grunting as he worked Geno through it. He made these delicious little noises, bitten off like he couldn’t quite make his lungs work, coming all over himself and the duvet cover. That was nearly it for Sidney. He pulled out, jerking himself hard as Geno collapsed on the bed, face first and groaning heartily. 

He came all over his own signature and right there where it said 2017. 

He rubbed it in with his thumb while Geno grunted at him clearly annoyed. 

\--

Sidney was lying on his stomach, tapping at his phone while Geno sat next to him in bed reading on his own phone, light washing over his face when Sidney peeked over at him. Geno reached over and ran his fingers over the marks he had left on Sidney’s back all those years ago. The visible proof of their bond. 

“When are you going to get a tattoo?” 

“Haven’t decided on a design yet.” Sidney lied. Geno snorted. It was an old argument that neither of them took seriously. 

Sidney’s body was his hockey and his temple. He kind of liked that only Geno was allowed to have a place there.


End file.
